Proving Affection
by CherryNinja
Summary: Sequel to Proving Dominance. Raditz gets suspicious that there might be something going on between his prince and Kakarot and confronts his Vegeta about it. But is there more to it than Raditz worrying about his little brother? Saiyan threesome.


This story is the sequel to "Proving Dominance" and was written sorely for the yumminess that is Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz smut. Those three are just so fucking hot together and where to better write them than in DBM's universe 13. Somehow this thing turned out longer than I had expected. Not that that's a bad thing. ;)

A big Thank You! to kit-kit and Green Jinx for their reviews for my first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, Vegeta would be the hero for once.

Warnings: Since Kakarot and Raditz are brothers this story contains incest. There's also a tiny little bit of blood.

* * *

"Vegeta? Can you hear me?"

I pushed a button on my scouter when a voice came over the speaker. "What do you want Raditz?" There was a slight panic in his voice.

"Can you come over here? Kakarot's going crazy."

I groaned, blasting away two of those lizard things that inhabited the planet we were currently purging. "Again?"

"Yeah. He isn't only killing the people, he destroys the whole landscape."

"Shit. I'm on my way." Cursing I eliminated the last few inhabitants of the village before I started flying in the direction of Raditz and Kakarot.

It had been one month since Kakarot had joined our team and I had been right with my assessment that Kakarot had great potential as a fighter. We had started training him immediately and he was nearly as strong as Raditz already. His technique had improved immensely and his fighting style was coming along nicely. I was sure that he was able to get stronger than Nappa, but if he could come close to my level, only time would tell.

I now also shared a room with Kakarot on Frieza 79. While the normal soldiers were living in huge dorms and his elite generals had single rooms, we Saiyans had rooms with two beds. Nappa and Raditz had shared a room while I had used my privilege as prince and had had a room for myself. Since there was an empty bed in my room Kakarot had moved in with me. I had to admit that I didn't really mind, it definitely had its advantages.

I continued flying in the direction my scouter told me. I already could tell that I was getting near the brothers when the ground underneath me changed. Instead of green grassland there were now rocks, earth and craters where energy balls had hit the ground.

That idiot! I had told him several times that he shouldn't destroy the planets more than it was necessary for a fast elimination of the inhabitants since a damaged planet was worth less. And the way Kakarot was going right now we wouldn't be getting any money for the planet at all.

The population of this planet was weak so we had decided to split up, everyone of us getting one fourth of the planet to clean, making it faster that way. I should have known better than to leave him out of my sight. He was the perfect example for an unpredictable maniac sometimes.

It didn't take long before I saw Kakarot in the distance, or, to be exact, the energy beams he was shooting, completely destroying the town underneath him as well as all of the surroundings. Spotting Raditz standing at the side, trying to avoid getting blasted to hell by his own brother, I came to a stop next to the bigger man.

"What's going on here Raditz?"

He turned around and I could see the relieve on his face. "Vegeta, thank god you're here. He's gone completely crazy. You have to do something before he destroys the whole planet."

I looked up at Kakarot. It would take some time before he destroyed the whole planet, but he definitely was doing a lot of damage.

"What happened?"

"I was near this town when I saw a huge explosion and found him blasting up everything. You have to do something, you know that he doesn't listen to me."

Yeah, that I knew. Kakarot had little respect for Nappa and even less for Raditz. It was getting even worse now that he was getting near his brother's power level, even though Raditz was older than him. I was the only one he really listened to. At least as long as I was near him since I could see right now what happened when I didn't have an eye on him.

I fired an energy beam that passed directly before Kakarot's face, startling him in his attack. "Come down here Kakarot. Now!" I shouted up to him. As soon as he saw me he came down and knelt down on the ground before me, he must have seen the anger on my face and known that it was directed at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakarot?"

He grinned at me. "I kill the people, just like you told me to."

"Yes, I told you to kill the people. I didn't tell you to destroy the whole damn planet." Kakarot flinched and lowered his head like a dog that was scolded by his master. "I even explicitly ordered you not to go crazy again and you do just that. You know what I told you what will happen when you don't follow my orders."

Kakarot's head shot up, looking at me with a panicked expression. "No. Vegeta please." He crawled forwards and grabbed my legs. "I promise I will follow your orders just don't abandon me."

I glared at him for a few more seconds while he looked at me with a pleading expression. "Do your job. We will talk about this later." I turned around and started walking away, leaving Kakarot behind, still kneeling on the ground.

"What did he mean by 'abandon him'?"

I turned my head to see a frowning Raditz follow me. "That's none of your business." Then I flew off to finish my job.

-x-

I was lying on my bed in my room on Frieza 79, looking at the ceiling and dozing. We had returned from our mission the day before and now had three free days before our next mission would start.

It had taken me hours to report back to Frieza and I was sure that that stupid lizard had made me wait on purpose before I was allowed to see him. I swear, some day soon I would take him and smash his stupid grinning face in. But that would have to wait until I was strong enough.

When I had come back to our room Kakarot had already been fast asleep. He was getting stronger every day but he still had a long way to go since he seemed to have completely burned himself out on the mission. But he had done a good job, apparently my threat had worked and I would have to reward him. But that had to wail until later, it was Nappa's turn to train Kakarot and the two had left nearly three hours ago.

There was a knock on the door and Raditz entered the room. I looked up curiously, it didn't happen often that the others came to my room without me summoning them. "What do you want Raditz?"

He walked up to me and stood before my bed. "What did you do with my brother?" He looked serious.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Kakarot, you did something with him. He always behaves like a maniac and won't listen to anyone. But as soon as you say something to him he is like an obedient dog. That's not normal."

I shrugged. "Of course that's normal. Kakarot respects power and therefore follows my orders, just like Nappa and you do."

"You know that's not true." He was getting louder. "If it was just the power he would also listen to me, or at least Nappa since he is still much stronger than Kakarot, but the only one that can control my brother is you." He narrowed his eyes. "Can it be that this has something to do with the day when he joined us? Do you sleep with him? Is that why he follow your orders? He was almost shouting now. I had never seen him like that outside of a fighting situation.

I growled. "Be careful what you say Raditz, I am still your prince." He lowered his head. It seemed like he finally remembered who he was talking to. "Even if that was the case, it would be none of your business what we do. What do you even care? He might be your brother but you only met him a month ago. He's more or less a stranger to you." I glared at him, but he didn't move. What did it even matter to him if I slept with Kakarot? It wasn't like he had to protect his baby brother from me. They hadn't even known each other until some weeks ago and Kakarot was a fully grown Saiyan. Why was Raditz so angry?

Suddenly I got an idea and I grinned. "Or can it be that you are jealous? Jealous of your own little brother?"

I got my answer when he clenched his fists and turned his head to the side, avoiding looking at me.

So Raditz really was jealous? Who would have thought.

It was true that I slept with Kakarot more or less regularly, we both enjoyed it and for him it also seemed to be some kind of sign that he belonged here, that I wanted him, which was why he always urged me to renew the bite mark on his neck. For him it was the symbol that he belonged to me.

But before Kakarot had joined us, it had mostly been Raditz I had been with when I had needed someone. Nappa simply wasn't my type and it was too much trouble to look for somebody new, somebody that would meet the standards of a Saiyan prince. And after all, Raditz was quite hot. I had always appreciated it that he decided to wear trunks instead of long tights, baring those delicious thighs for me to look at.

But I had always thought that I had used him. Sure he had always come willingly when I had called for him but I had thought that it was just him following the orders of his prince. I knew that he had no problem with it, but I never would have guessed that he really wanted it. But now he had come to me because he was jealous that I neglected him because of his brother.

I looked at Raditz, but he hadn't moved.

Was it because I didn't call for him anymore or because he thought that he was loosing to his own little brother?

And since when did I care about the feelings of others? As long as they obeyed my orders I shouldn't really care. But on the other hand I was the prince and as such I had to make sure that my subjects were all right.

I got up from the bed and stood in front of the bigger man. He still avoided my gaze and I was getting tired of being ignored. "Look at me Raditz."

He lifted his head and I could see the pained look on his face but he still wouldn't meet my eyes. Did he think I didn't want him anymore? Idiot. I guess I just had to show him.

Grabbing the front of his armour I yanked him down. I buried my free hand in his beautiful wild mane and crushed our lips together, initiating a bruising kiss. We hadn't kissed that often and I could see that he was shocked by my actions, but it didn't take long before he started reciprocating.

After a few moments I broke the kiss and when I looked up at him I saw kiss swollen lips and confused eyes.

"What about Kakarot?"

I was kissing him and he thought about his brother? I should probably be offended by that. "What about him? We sleep together sometimes, it's not like we have a relationship." Although I had to admit that I was somehow getting attached to the man. He was sexy and had a, let's say rather interesting personality. On the other hand I was also starting to miss Raditz. I grinned. "And if I want you, I will have you." After all I was the prince, it wasn't like I had to settle for one of them.

I lightly tugged on his armour and Raditz got the message, leaning down for another kiss. This one wasn't quite as demanding as the first one but much more passionate, his hands coming to rest on my waist. There was no question that he really wanted this.

But our kiss ended suddenly when Raditz was yanked away from me. I blinked. What the hell?

I looked at the corner of the room where a furious Kakarot was currently trying to beat up his brother. He must have seen us kissing when he had entered the room and then tackled Raditz into the corner. The bigger man tried to defend himself but since Kakarot was sitting on top of him and they had about the same power level, Kakarot had the advantage.

Impulsive idiot.

"Kakarot, what do you think you are doing. Get away from him. Now!" I walked over to the two fighting men and grabbed Kakarot's hair, pulling him up and away from his brother. He didn't put up much resistance and I released him after I had dragged him a few feet away, sending him a look that clearly said 'stay here if you know what's good for you'. While Kakarot indeed did stay where I had left him I could see that Raditz was getting up, no doubt wanting to start a counterattack. "And you," I glowered at him "stay just where you are." When Raditz also froze I stepped between the two brothers, just to make sure they would stay away from each other's throat, giving them a few moments to cool down before I would try to clear the situation.

I knew that Kakarot had started the fight, so when the two were calm again and simply glaried at each other I turned to the younger of the two brothers. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kakarot?"

He looked down at me accusingly and pointed at Raditz. "You kissed him."

"So what?"

"You never kiss me."

I groaned. Why was everybody getting jealous today? It seemed like the brothers had more in common than one would initially think. "First of all I am the prince and I kiss whomever I want. And if I want to kiss Raditz then I will do it." I looked in the direction where Raditz was standing. "And you get that smug look off your face." Just seeing how Kakarot was glowering at his older brother I knew that Raditz had been taunting him somehow. I turned back to Kakarot. "And second you never gave me any sign that you even wanted to kiss, did you?"

Kakarot looked at me and pouted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

The pout intensified. "No, I didn't."

"Then you have no right to complain. You can't possibly think that I never fucked anyone before you came along. So what if that just happened to be your brother. Is there a problem with that?"

Kakarot looked at the ground. "No."

"Then why are you still pouting?" The question was why was he pouting at all? Saiyans didn't pout, but since Kakarot wasn't normal in so many ways that discussion would have gone too far right now.

He hesitated for a few moments before he looked back up at me. "Will you kiss me?"

I sighed inwardly. So that was his problem? His brother had gotten something he hadn't? I had no problem giving him a kiss, especially when it would solve all of this.

I looked at his face. I would never understand how someone that was behaving like a violent psycho on the battlefield could pull off the puppy dog eyes that well. I had to be getting soft.

I crossed the short distance between us and like with Raditz before I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. I immediately noticed that he was much clumsier than his brother had been. I guess I had to teach him more than fighting.

My free hand shot out to the side and I grabbed the strap of Raditz's armour just as he was about to walk past us to the door. I broke the kiss with Kakarot and had to grin at the sight of the dreamy look on his face and his fluffed tail. He might have experience in getting down and dirty, but something like this seemed to be new to him.

I turned my attention to Raditz how had stopped when I had grabbed him, looking ahead at the door. "And where do you think you're going?"

He didn't turn his head, just spoke to the door. "You don't seem to need me anymore since Kakarot is here now so I will give you some privacy."

I groaned inwardly. What the hell was going on here? First Raditz got jealous because I slept with Kakarot. Then Kakarot got jealous because I kissed Raditz. And now Raditz was sulking because I kissed Kakarot? Were they trying to drive me crazy? And it seemed like they were succeeding since I was even thinking about things like this.

I tugged on the strap I was still holding and turned him to face me. "You leave when I tell you to leave. Understood?"

He gave a small nod.

"Didn't you tell me not half an hour ago that I was neglecting you? And now you withdraw just because I kiss your brother? I thought you were a Saiyan? What kind of warrior are you?"

Raditz looked at me confused. "Are you telling me to fight Kakarot?" He looked to the side at his brother while Kakarot was growling at Raditz at the mention of a fight. We must have looked quite funny if somebody had walked in at that moment, the two brothers standing shoulder to shoulder with me in front of them, one hand fisted in Kakarot's shirt while the other was holding onto Raditz's armour, pulling both of them down to my eyelevel.

"No, I am telling you to listen to what I'm saying. I am the one that decides who I take into my bed so don't just go and make assumptions about anything." I would never force one of them into my bed, after all I was their prince and responsible for the wellbeing of my subjects, but since I knew that both of them were more than willing it all depended on me. And I had always been a little greedy. "Who says that one of you has to leave?"

While Kakarot cocked his head to the side and looked at me confused, Raditz seemed to catch on as he looked at me, then at his brother and back at me. "You mean…?" He made a circular motion with his finger between the three of us.

I smirked. Clever man.

On Kakarot's face I could see that he too understood now. I released both of them and took a step back. "I usually demand strict obedience from my subjects but in this case I will leave the decision up to you." I walked to my bed and sat down, still looking at the two brothers. "If one of you has a problem with it he is free to leave. Otherwise you have permission to join me." I lay back, curious what the two would do.

First they looked at me then at each other, unsure what to do. It was Kakarot that moved first and crossed the few steps to my bed. I grinned. It seemed like one of them had made his decision. I watched him as he crawled onto the bed until he was kneeling over me. He then bent down and kissed me, lowering his body onto mine. I moaned as a hand started roaming along my flank. Kakarot was a fast learner, not only in fighting but also in kissing.

I looked up as a shadow fell over us. Raditz was standing next to the bed and I could see that he had shed all his armour, the only clothes he still wore were his trunks. So the second brother had come to a decision too. It seemed like we finally could get started.

I pushed Kakarot off of me. "Get rid of your clothes."

As soon as he was off the bed I grabbed Raditz's wrist and pulled him down. I used the momentum of his fall to roll us over, straddling his hips and crushing our lips together.

This time it was Raditz that broke the kiss as he pulled back and looked to the side. "You claimed him?"

I looked at the man underneath me and could see a mix of surprise and disappointment on his face while I was simply confused. "What?"

He pointed at Kakarot who had in the meantime gotten rid of his shirt, baring his upper body and was just about to pull down his trunks. "The mark on his shoulder."

I noticed that my bite mark on Kakarot's shoulder was standing out against his skin since it was only three days old. "What about it?"

Hearing that the conversation was about him Kakarot had stepped next to the bed, completely naked now, while Raditz explained. "Although it had somehow fallen into oblivion during the last few years on Vegetasei, a bite mark had been used as a way to claim a mate. It was a sign that told other Saiyans that he or she was taken and therefore off limits. It also showed that the two were serious and had a relationship. Since the mark would fade after some time and it was a confirmation of the relationship every time it was renewed."

I looked at Kakarot. So the thing with the mark hadn't simply been a kink of Kakarot, but he had thought that I had claimed him as my mate? That would explain why he had urged me to renew it every time it had nearly faded: he had needed me to prove that I still wanted him and wouldn't abandon him. Apparently his instincts were stronger than mine.

"Are you telling me that by biting Kakarot I made him my mate?"

"In the traditional way yes." Raditz knew that the Saiyan traditions were important to me, that was probably why he had said it this way.

"So you tell me that somebody is my mate as long as they have my mark on their shoulder?"

Kakarot's eyes went wide. Did he think I wouldn't renew the mark now that I knew that this was more serious than I had initially thought?

"Yes, with that mark you claimed him as your mate." I looked down at Raditz again. On his face I could see that he thought I would reject him now that he had explained to me that technically Kakarot and I were mated, making it a serious relationship. Didn't he notice that it was still him that was lying under me almost naked and not his brother? And what was it with Kakarot still looking at me unsurely?

Idiots, both of them. Didn't I tell them only minutes ago that they shouldn't always try to guess what I was thinking?

I motioned for Kakarot to bend down. As soon as he was within reach I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him hard. "You need to know that I don't go back on my promises, even though it hadn't really been on purpose this time." I waited until he gave me a small nod. "And you" I looked back down at Raditz who had turned his head to the side so that he didn't have the kiss. "You need to stop thinking that you know what I want." I reached down, grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side. I then leaned down and sank my teeth into his neck. He gasped and I felt his back arch just as the first drops of blood were flowing into my mouth. I growled. He didn't taste quite as sweet as his brother but both were delicious in their own way. After a few seconds I withdrew my teeth from his flesh and licked the wound. Raditz moaned as I kissed him, letting him taste his own blood. His hands grabbed onto my thighs and I had a feeling that all of this was really getting him excited.

I sat back up and had to grin at the blood smeared all around his mouth.

Raditz blinked up at me. "Vegeta? What…?"

"As far as I know there was no rule that a Saiyan can't take more than one mate." I smirked.

Raditz's eyes widened and one of his hands went up to his neck, touching the bite mark that was still bleeding slightly. He then lifted his hand and looked first at his blood smeared fingers and then my face as the realization slowly sank in.

"You both belong to me now so I want no more jealousy. Brothers have to learn how to share."

A smile appeared on Raditz's face and I turned my head to look at his little brother who was still standing next to the bed.

Kakarot had bent down and was now licking the blood from Raditz's fingers. When the hand was clean he leaned down further and also started licking around his brother's mouth. I watched fascinated as those cleaning caresses turned into a passionate kiss with Raditz's arms going around Kakarot's neck, pulling him even closer.

I got off of Raditz and sat next to them, giving the two brothers more room. Kakarot immediately got onto the bed and kneeled over Raditz.

Now that was a sight that could get a man really excited. And I wasn't the only one: I could see that Kakarot was hard already and judging by the tent in Raditz's trunks he wasn't far behind.

I pulled off my shirt, somehow it had gotten really hot in here.

The kiss was still going on. While Kakarot's tail had wound around Raditz's biceps, Raditz's tail was thrashing wildly on the sheets. Grinning I snatched the appendage and stroked against the fur. The reaction was instant as Raditz's hips bucked up while he threw his head back and moaned. It was fascinating how sensitive a Saiyan's tail could be.

While the bigger man was still enjoying the pleasure I gave him Kakarot had turned his head in my direction and smirked. "Are you feeling left out my prince?"

I returned the smirk. "Don't worry, I'm really enjoying the view." A nearly naked Raditz lying on his long wild hair, writhing in pleasure with a completely naked and smirking Kakarot on top of him? It couldn't get much better than that.

A hand grabbed my wrist and I nearly yelped as I was yanked forward, landing awkwardly on the bed next to Raditz. I was just about to growl at the unfamiliar treatment when I felt Raditz's lips cover mine, kissing me leisurely.

"Isn't this so much better than just watching?" Kakarot's hot breath ghosted over my skin as he whispered directly into my ear.

Boy was he right.

I felt Raditz shift around and when I looked down I saw that Kakarot was taking off the last of his brother's clothes. Now I was the only one that still had some clothes on. But that would probably change soon seeing as strong hands grabbed my waist and Kakarot lifted me up just as Raditz sat up and I was placed on my knees in between the bigger man's spread legs. The brothers seemed to have a natural synchronicity in their actions. This could get very interesting.

Kakarot pressed against me from behind, his chest against my back, pushing me against Raditz's big chest. His hands stroked along my flanks and went down under the waistband of my pants, taking the garment down as they continued along my thighs. I lay my head back on his shoulder, moaning as I felt his erection press against my back. With his mouth now free Raditz started to lick from my collarbone downwards, finding my left nipple and caressing it with his tongue while his hands stroked over my chest. If I hadn't been hard already this would definitely have done the trick.

Once again hands grabbed my waist and Raditz lifted me enough so that Kakarot could pull my pants all the way off. Now there were no more clothes that were keeping us apart and the two really capitalized on this fact as their hands wandered all over my body. I grabbed Raditz's shoulders and squeezed. I wasn't used to this, these sensual caresses, this slow building of pleasure. It had always been fast and hard, a release of frustration and a satisfaction of lust. But this was different, almost loving. This was sex between mates. I shuddered as a hand stroked along my tail. Oh yes, this was perfect.

Even though I was used to always being in control I decided to let Raditz and Kakarot do as they wanted for now. This just felt too good to object.

I closed my eyes as a hand started stroking my dick slowly. It wasn't enough to bring me near my climax, only teasing touches that had me panting and writhing, caught between my two mates.

"I've never seen you look so beautiful, my prince." With all the sensations coursing through me I barely noticed that someone was talking to me. When I opened my eyes I saw Raditz looking up at me with shining eyes.

I was confused. "What?"

Kakarot's tongue swept up my throat. "He's right, you're glowing."

I turned my head back but before I could answer Kakarot had captured my lips with his. I turned around until was facing him and wound my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together and deepening the kiss. I felt the bed shift and soon Raditz pressed against my back, sandwiching me between them again.

Being surrounded by all those glorious muscles reminded me that both brothers were bigger than me, especially Raditz who appeared even bigger with his long wild hair, but that didn't change the fact that I was the one in charge here. I growled and pushed Kakarot back, sending him sprawling across the bed before me. It was time to get serious since my patience was slowly running out. And judging by the two hot erections that had been pressed against my body my two mates weren't far behind.

Kneeling between his spread legs I leaned down over Kakarot and looked him in the eyes. "What do you say Kakarot, we get to the best part?" I reached down with one hand, stroking over his balls and going along his crack to rub over his hole.

Kakarot was pushing back against me, trying to get my finger inside. "Yes, do it."

I smirked. "You know where the lube is?"

He only grinned and reached up to the nightstand next to my bed and opened the first drawer, getting a small tube of lube. I quickly slicked my fingers and reached back down, inserting two. I moved them in and out, scissoring them to get him ready. All the while Kakarot was writhing under me, his tail thrashing around before it wound around my arm to coax me to go faster and deeper.

"Vegeta, please."

I grinned. Kakarot had found out fast that begging usually was the best way to get what he wanted from me in bed. Quickly I lubed myself, grabbed his hips to lift them slightly and positioned myself. Then I leaned forward, slowly pushing inside.

Oh yeah, that was great. All that velvety heat enveloping me tightly, it just felt fantastic every time.

When I had pushed in completely I stopped, giving him the time to adjust. Kakarot had his eyes closed and was panting slightly. It never took long before he started to wiggle and push back against me, I always suspected that he liked it a little rough and I had no problem with that. I started thrusting slowly, partly wanting to build it up slowly and, looking at his pleading face, partly also because some part of me loved teasing him.

Suddenly there was a shudder running down my spine as a fantastic feeling spread from my tail, going straight to my cock. Stopping my thrusting I looked back and saw that Raditz had captured my tail and was now sucking and nibbling on the tip, circling it with his tongue. I shuddered again. A Saiyan tail really was a sensitive thing.

I felt him press up against my back and his hands started roaming over my chest, tracing my abs and playing with my nipples. Mmm, Raditz had always known how to please me. Since he officially was my mate now, it was probably time to return the favour. I had two mates now and I had to make sure that none of them felt left out. Somehow I really wanted this to work.

Raditz looked at me when I yanked my tail out of his grasp. I ignored his slightly disappointed look and grabbed the tube of lube that was still lying on the bed with my tail, holding it up for him. Hesitantly he took it out of my grasp and looked at it confused, but instead of answering his unspoken question I simply leaned forward and lifted my tail.

Never had I seen eyes go as wide as Raditz's did at the moment he understood what I was telling him. "You… you really want me to…?"

I smirked. I had definitely caught him off guard with this offer. But it was no wonder that Raditz had problems believing it, in all the years we had slept together I hadn't bottomed for him even once. I was his superior and for me that had always meant that I was the one on top. But when I thought back to earlier I realized that sometimes giving up control, at least in the bedroom, wasn't that bad. In fact it could feel really fucking fantastic. And after looking at Kakarot's reaction and remembering all the times with Raditz I had decided to give it a shot.

If the man ever snapped out of his shock.

My tail started caressing the underside of Raditz's chin. "You don't want to Raditz?"

"No, I mean yes, I… it will be my pleasure." He smiled and kissed my neck. "Thank you, my prince."

I felt him fumbling behind my back and soon a slick finger started teasing along my crack and push inside me. So far it wasn't that bad. I rocked back and forth slightly.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot? I looked down at my other mate again, I had nearly forgotten about him. Grinning I increased my rocking so that in addition to impaling myself on Raditz's finger, I was lightly thrusting into Kakarot.

Soon Raditz pushed a second finger into me and a hot tongue started licking along my neck and shoulder. "You taste so good Vegeta."

I hummed. "Hurry up, I think your brother's getting impatient."

"Kakarot can wait, I won't hurt my prince." Despite his words I felt a third finger enter me. Now I felt the burn but it was no problem, I was used to worse. Besides, I was a warrior, a little pain now and then just made my blood boil.

That's why my tail soon wrapped around Raditz's wrist and tugged when he was still preparing me a few moments later. "Go on Raditz. I'm a Saiyan, I won't break."

"As you wish." The fingers withdrew and after a bit more fumbling I finally felt his cock nudging at my hole. Slowly he pushed inside. He was bigger than the fingers had been and I felt myself stretch to accommodate him. It was a strange feeling, having something that big inside me, but it wasn't really bad.

When he had pushed inside completely he halted, chest pressed flush against my back, wrapping his arms around and enveloping me in his embrace. I couldn't remember him ever being so clingy but I realized that I didn't really mind. Even though I could crush both of them in an instant I somehow felt comfortable and protected being held like this.

Soon Raditz started with small thrusts, pushing me deeper into Kakarot who seemed to be glad that I was finally giving him more attention again causing his tail to wrap around the back of my neck.

It was a bit awkward at first and we needed some time until we found a rhythm, but after that it was simple bliss, I had never experienced a stimulation just like this with two hot bodies surrounding and pleasuring me.

It wasn't long before Kakarot started pushing against me more urgently and one of his hands went to his cock and started stroking. I grinned. "Are you getting impatient already Kakarot?" I reached down and joined his hand. He was probably still riled up by his earlier training, it wasn't unusual for Saiyans to get horny after a good fight when the blood was pumping through our veins.

I could see that he was close so I used my tail to stroke over his chest, teasing his nipples with the furry appendage. And he really seemed to like it as I saw him grab the bed sheets with his knuckles turning white. "Vegeta."

I bent down and licked along his neck. "Come for me Kakarot." Then I bit down, not enough to draw blood, just so that he felt the sting. And it seemed to do the trick as I immediately felt him arch his back as he spilled his seed between our bodies.

With Kakarot tightening deliciously around me I really had to hold back to not follow him into completion. But I knew that Raditz wasn't ready yet and I wanted him to have his fun too.

Raditz had also stopped all movement and had placed his head on my shoulder to watch his brother enjoy his climax, looking at the blissful expression of our youngest clan member. "He's a fine piece of Saiyan flesh."

I could only agree with him. "That he is." Grinning I turned my head to the side and gave Raditz's cheek a lick. "I guess it runs in the family." I grinned as a light flush of pink appeared on his cheeks.

In the meantime Kakarot had calmed down and now lay sprawled out and completely spent on the bed. It was time to finish this.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I turned my head back when I suddenly felt Raditz pull out of me even though we weren't finished yet. Carefully I pulled out of Kakarot who seem to be almost dead to the world right now. When I had pulled free Raditz grabbed my hips and turned me around, pulling us chest to chest and wrapping his tail around my back.

"Don't worry my prince, I have a better idea." He nudged Kakarot with his hand. "Scoot over little brother."

There was a mumble coming from the man lying on the bed and Kakarot slid to the side, making more room. My bed wasn't exactly small but with three big Saiyans it was getting kind of crowded. Raditz then leaned forwards and placed me on the bed next to Kakarot, covering my body with his. He pushed in again, immediately setting a fast rhythm that would make sure that we wouldn't last long.

I wrapped one arm around his broad back, the other going up to his head to bury my fingers in those beautiful wild spikes. He looked like a beast, looming over me with his long black mane. He also growled like one when he started to nuzzle my neck.

Somehow it was funny: while Kakarot was a cocky bastard on the battlefield he got somehow submissive in bed. Raditz on the other hand had always been a most loyal and obedient soldier, but now it seemed like he was getting kind of wild and possessive. Was it because I had made him my mate?

There was a chuckle coming from next to me. "Brother is getting wild, ne?" I looked at Kakarot and saw mischievous eyes looking back at me. I wanted to answer but Raditz had me panting and right at that moment he hit something inside me that made me let out a loud moan. As an answer Kakarot grinned and moved in to kiss me, swallowing the moans that Raditz was now eliciting from me regularly.

I tightened my hold on Raditz as I was getting close. I was panting as each of the brothers was caressing one side of my neck and when a furry tail wrapped around my cock that was trapped between our stomachs to stroke it I lost it. Arching my back I shouted my pleasure to the skies as I painted Raditz's and my chest with sticky wetness. With the blood rushing in my ears and white spots dancing before my eyes I barely registered Raditz making a few more thrusts before liquid heat flooded me.

It took me some time before I had calmed down enough to notice what was going on around me. Kakarot was still lying on my side with his head against my neck and an arm around my waist. Raditz had pulled out of me and was lying on my other side with one arm on my chest.

A soft snoring told me that Kakarot had gone to sleep already, the sex in combination with his training earlier must have exhausted him.

I turned my head to Raditz. Although he had his eyes closed I knew that he wasn't asleep yet.

"Hey Raditz, why did you never tell me about that thing with the bite mark before?"

He grinned a bit sheepishly. "It was Nappa that had had the pleasure to educate you in the Saiyan ways since he was older. I never knew what he did or didn't tell you. Maybe he thought that since there were only the three of us left and you never seemed serious about anyone it wasn't necessary to tell you these kind of things."

Raditz was right. I could remember a highly embarrassed Nappa giving me the talk about the birds and the bees all those years ago. But since it had been more of a stuttering and less like a talk it hadn't been very effective. I had learned all the important things from… well, I had learned them by sleeping with Raditz, he had been my first.

"You know what? If I had known all of this earlier I would probably have clamed you long ago." Raditz's eyes opened and he looked at me surprised. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you both belong to me now."

He smiled. "I always have, my prince."

Raditz then closed his eyes and buried his head against my neck. After a few minutes I felt his breath even out and I too closed my eyes.

Life was good.

* * *

Aw, Veggie is beginning to fall for the two. I guess I can't write any story without some kind of fluff only this time it's getting downright sappy at the end. *sigh* Ah, but who cares, they deserve to be happy.


End file.
